staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /258/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3003; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Klan - odc. 2674 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Relacja z obchodów Bożego Narodzenia w Kościele Greckokatolickim; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie, odc. 51 (seria II, odc. 3) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 51); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /119/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Tauplitz - kwalifikacje ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Tauplitz - kwalifikacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 365 dni wielkiego sportu- Sportowe wydarzenia 2014; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pstrąg - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie, odc. 52 (seria II, odc. 4) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 52); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3004; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2675 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /259/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /119/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Herb piratów - odc. 2 (Crossbones, ep. 2, The Covenant) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Legenda Zorro (Legend of Zorro) - txt. str. 777 125'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Martin Campbell; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Alexa Benedetti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Zemsta II - odc. 5 (Revenge II, ep. 5, Forgiveness); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Zew wolności (Power of One) 121'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Australia, USA (1992); reż.:John G. Avildsen; wyk.:Guy Witcher, Stephen Dorff, Armin Mueller-Stahl, John Gielgud; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Głową w mur - odc. 5 (Against the Wall, ep. 5 Baby, Did a Bad Thing); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Notacje - Barbara Kasprowicz. Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13 - AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 702; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 703; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 447 - Przysługa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Galaktikos. Halo, panie pilocie! (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Metr od Świętości cz. 1 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Przemysław Hauser, Cezary Grzesiuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Baron24 - odc. 3 "Człowiek w masce" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 1 "Sponsoring"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 130 "CZYŻBY KONIEC?" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Telekamery Tele Tygodnia 2015 - nominacje - (6) Prezenter Informacji; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 In Vitro. Czekając na dziecko - odc. 2 cz. 1 23'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Szymon Łosiewicz, Dorota Pułaska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/81 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Odlot (Up) - txt. str. 777 92'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Pete Docter, Bob Petersen; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (9) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 17/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Dead Of The Class) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Hulk (Hulk, The) - txt. str. 777 132'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Ang Lee; wyk.:Eric Bana, Jennifer Connelly, Nick Nolte, Sam Elliott; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - the best of; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Dzień, który odmienił twoje życie (Le premier jour du reste de ta vie) 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Remi Bezancon; wyk.:Jacques Gamblin, Zabou Breitman, Deborah Francois, Marc-Andre Grondin, Pio Marmai; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 17/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Dead Of The Class); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 9.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Rycerze uśpionego miasta; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 4 skrót 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Rozmowa Faktów 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 9.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 5/12 Knowanie czyli spisek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pogoda na narty 2014/2015 - odc. 5 (em. 8. I. 2015); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Pogoda - 9.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Relacje - odc. 55; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Ślizg 2014/2015 - odc. 4 (em. 3. I. 2015); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (80); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Wanda Skorny, Justyna Bartoszewicz, Dariusz Szymaniak, Krzysztof Żabka, Magdalena Walaszczyk, Krzysztof Matuszewski, Marzen Nieczuja-Urbańska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 JUCUNDUS; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Walka o Amazonię - Patrole w lesie deszczowym (The Fight for Amazona, Raids in the Rainforest) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Thomas Wartmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 9 - skrót; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Z mewą zawsze jest problem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Paragon - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Łódzkie Podwórka 27.09.2014 odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Zdrowiej 17:45 Motosfera 18:00 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia 18:03 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:46 Pogoda 18:49 Narciarski raport 18:56 Reporterzy Faktów przedstawiają 19:18 Profesor Wrocław 20:01 Fakty flesz 20:05 Pogoda 20:08 Rozmowa Faktów 20:19 Oblicza kultury 20:33 Podróże w przeszłość 20:46 Antykwaryczne safari 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 9.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 9.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:16 Pogoda 22:19 Narciarski raport 22:25 Kroniki sportowe 22:30 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Archiwum Zbrodni - Silberstein - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Za wielkim murem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Chłop i baba - odc. 5/12 Knowanie czyli spisek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 16 - Jak z żurnala, czyli klient grymasi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 9.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 9.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Łódzkie Podwórka 27.09.2014 odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 02:55 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Czytanie puszczy - Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 4 Szacunek do drzewa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Walka o Amazonię - Patrole w lesie deszczowym (The Fight for Amazona, Raids in the Rainforest) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Thomas Wartmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Felieton z regionów - Przedwiośnie nad Biebrzą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Podwodna Polska - Raki znane i nieznane; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 4 skrót 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.10 Artur i zemsta Maltazara - komedia familijna, Francja, 2009 22.00 Dwóch gniewnych ludzi - komedia, USA, 2003 0.20 Pościg pod ostrzałem - thriller kryminalny Kanada, 2006 2.15 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - serial 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Kuchenne rewolucje 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.25 Ugotowani 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport 19.40 Rajd Dakar 2015 19.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 Wojna światów - film S - F, USA 2005 22.35 Ojciec chrzestny III - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 2.00 Rajd Dakar 2015 2.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 3.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.20 Sekrety Magii 4.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV 4 6.00 Galileo - jak to możliwe 7.05 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 7.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8.05 Scooby Doo 8.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9.05 Ninjago - Mistrzowie Spinjitzu 9.35 Ninjago - Mistrzowie Spinjitzu 10.00 Nie igraj z aniołem 11.00 Burza 12.00 Galileo 13.00 Czysta chata 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 16.00 Nie igraj z aniołem 17.00 Burza 18.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 19.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 20.00 Atomowy huragan - film katastroficzny, USA, 2007 21.55 STOP Drogówka 23.00 Niegrzeczne spotkanie 0.50 Osobliwości kulturowe 1.50 To był dzień 2.50 Seks w wielkim mieście 3.30 Dekoratornia 4.00 4music 5.00 mała Czarna TV Puls 6.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela 7.00 Nash Bridges - serial 9.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 10.00 Kasia i Tomek - serial 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 11.30 Sekret - telenowela 12.30 Królowa Serc - telenowela 14.30 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 15.30 Zaginiony świat - serial 16.30 Gwiezdne wrota - serial 17.30 Boso przez świat - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Draka w Bronksie - film akcji, Hongkong 1995 21.55 Resident Evil: Zagłada - film akcji, USA 2007 23.55 Piątek trzynastego II - horror 1.50 No problem! 2.30 Dyżur 3.00 JRG w akcji 3.25 Dyżur 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Menu na miarę 4.40 Z archiwum policji 5.30 Z archiwum policji TVN 7 5.00 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.20 Męski Typ: Adam Małysz - talk show 6.50 Niewinna intryga - telenowela 7.55 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 8.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.55 Kryminalni - serial sensacyjny 11.05 Mango Telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 13.40 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.40 Julia - serial obyczajowy 16.15 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Kryminalni - serial sensacyjny 17.50 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles - serial 18.45 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial 20.00 Odlotowe dzieciaki - film familijny, USA 2006 22.10 Miłość i wojna - melodramat, USA 1996 0.30 Czarna lista - serial 1.35 Sekrety Magii Puls 2 6:00 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 6:30 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 7:00 Marta mówi! Odcinek: 25 7:20 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 35 8:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 36 8:20 Turbo Dudley - psi agent Odcinek: 105 9:00 Turbo Dudley - psi agent Odcinek: 106 9:20 Kotopies Odcinek: 5 10:00 Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz Odcinek: 314 Sezon: 3 10:35 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 42 11:00 Reksio Odcinek: 63 11:10 Reksio Odcinek: 64 11:30 Reksio Odcinek: 65 11:40 Reksio Odcinek: 1 11:50 Reksio Odcinek: 2 12:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 13 12:10 Bolek i Lolek Odcinek: 1 12:30 Bolek i Lolek Odcinek: 2 12:40 Bolek i Lolek Odcinek: 3 12:50 Bolek i Lolek Odcinek: 4 13:00 Klub Winx Odcinek: 320 Sezon: 3 13:35 Mia i ja Odcinek: 16 14:00 Czarodziejska lampa Alladyna 15:15 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 4 16:00 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 5 16:35 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 36 17:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 148 17:05 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 149 17:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 150 17:20 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 151 17:25 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 152 17:35 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 153 18:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 18:35 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 19:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 19:30 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 20:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 21:30 Królowa serc Odcinek: 16 22:30 Sekret Odcinek: 81 Sezon: 2 23:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 0:30 Spartakus: Wojna potępionych Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 1:35 Tajemnice Biblii Odcinek: 1 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 4 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 8 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 10 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 9 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 3 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 7 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 3 TV 6 6.00 Szósty zmysł 7.00 STOP Drogówka 8.00 Galileo 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza 10.05 Komisarz Rex 11.05 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 12.00 Miodowe lata 13.40 Rodzina zastępcza 14.45 Mega Chichot 15.15 Strażnik Teksasu 16.15 Ludzkość. Historia nas wszystkich 17.15 Przygody Merlina 18.10 Miodowe lata 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 Pociąg śmierci - thriller, Jugosławia, USA, Wielka Brytania, 1993 23.35 Dzień sądu ostatecznego - film sci - fi, USA,1999 1.25 Komisarz Rex 2.25 Włatcy móch 3.00 4music 4.00 I like it 5.00 Dekoratornia 5.30 Dekoratornia Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.07 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 9.00 Sport Flash 9.07 Monster Jam w Tampie 10.00 Turniej ATP w Brisbane 12.30 Turniej ATP w Ćennaju 14.30 Turniej ATP w Ćennaju 16.30 Futbol Mundial 17.00 Sport Flash 17.07 Gala boksu zawodowego 18.00 ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Jastrzębski Węgiel 21.00 Sport Flash 21.07 Francja - Polska 22.45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.00 Polska - Norwegia 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 7:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 8:00 Eska Fit 8:30 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Hity na czasie 11:00 Fejslista 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 G20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 G20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Polska lista 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Freshmix 0:00 Gorące granie 2:00 Polska noc TTV 5.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.00 Express - informacje 6.15 Blisko ludzi 6.45 4 wesela 7.45 Ukryta prawda 8.45 Ukryta prawda 9.45 Damy i Wieśniaczki 10.50 Sąd rodzinny 11.45 Kartoteka 12.45 Luksusowe zachcianki 13.45 DeFacto 14.15 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 14.45 Dom do poprawki 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Wojny magazynowe 17.10 Blisko ludzi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 18.40 Kartoteka 19.45 Express - informacje 20.05 Wojny magazynowe 21.10 DeFacto 21.45 Express - informacje 22.00 Handlarze 22.45 Usterka 23.45 Kulisy porno biznesu - serial 0.15 Nagie Newsy - serial 0.45 Ukryte pragnienia 1.40 Pani Killer - serial 2.40 Usterka 3.30 Gogglebox - magazyn 4.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.55 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 5:30 Przeboje na czasie 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Top 20 17:52 Przeboje na czasie 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Strefa nowości Polo tv 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Casper Odcinek: 21 7:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 14 7:50 Świnka Porky Odcinek: 7 8:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 8:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 6 8:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 19 8:30 Casper Odcinek: 1 8:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 15 8:50 Kaczor Daffy Odcinek: 9 9:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 7 9:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 8 9:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 20 9:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 5 10:10 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 73 10:35 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 74 11:05 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 125 12:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 130 12:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2013 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 180 14:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 92 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 93 15:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 9 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 164 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 6 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 72 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 73 18:00 Granica Odcinek: 7 19:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 10 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 240 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 30 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 243 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 244 23:00 Lody na patyku VI 1:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 27 1:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 162 2:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 91 3:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 46 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 47 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Przygody Mobilków 9:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 9:35 Święty na każdy dzień 9:45 Duc in altum 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:25 Głos Polski 11:35 Nad Jeziorem Malawi 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Brat naszego Boga 13:45 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 13:50 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Król Dawid 14:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 15:00 Modlitwa w Godzinie Miłosierdzia z Koronką do Bożego Narodzenia 15:20 Mocni w wierze 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Siódmy sakrament 16:35 Kolędy i pastorałki 16:45 Program europejski 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Westerplatte młodych 18:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu 19:30 Kopciuszek 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Samuraj Chrystusa 23:20 Dar nadziei - historia Tony'go Melendeza 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz 1:15 Westerplatte młodych 1:55 Święty na każdy dzień 2:00 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 2:30 Kopciuszek Odcinek: 21 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 W naszej rodzinie 5:50 Dobra wiara, dobre tricki 6:00 Kraina Boga 7:30 Powrót do Domu Ojca Stopklatka TV 6.00 Akademia Polskiego Filmu 6.30 Bajki 7.25 Akademia Polskiego Filmu 7.55 Prywatna historia kina 8.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach - Cudowna ucieczka - serial 9.35 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - Śmierć chłopca - serial 10.40 Najważniejszy prezent - dramat 12.35 Zakazane piosenki - film wojenny 14.30 Granice ryzyka - serial 15.40 Herkules cz. 1 - serial 17.25 Wiedźmin - film fantastyczny 20.00 88 minut - thriller 22.20 Koniec świata cz. 1 - serial 0.05 Horror piątkowej nocy 0.05 Boogeyman - horror, Nowa Zelandia 1.55 Sztuka kochania - komedia erotyczna 4.00 Świerszcz - etiuda 4.25 Kingston Avenue - etiuda 5.15 Twist & Blood - etiuda 6.00 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 109 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 7 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 18 7:05 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 83 7:15 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 11 7:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 43 7:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 44 8:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 109 8:05 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 9 8:30 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 9:00 Na ratunek rodzicom Odcinek: 8 9:30 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 10 10:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 6 11:00 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 12 11:30 Nielegalne knajpy Odcinek: 3 12:10 Zatopione miasto Pavlopetri 13:10 Henryk VIII - umysł tyrana Odcinek: 1 14:05 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 9 14:30 Prawdziwy zaginiony świat Odcinek: 1 15:20 Cuda przyrody Odcinek: 2 16:25 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 16 17:00 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 9 17:30 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? Odcinek: 8 18:00 Wielcy wojownicy Odcinek: 4 19:00 Dlaczego wypadek? Odcinek: 1 20:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny Odcinek: 6 21:00 Cyrkowe opowieści Odcinek: 1 22:00 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 4 22:30 Ścigani Odcinek: 4 23:00 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów Odcinek: 9 0:00 Średniowieczne ladacznice Odcinek: 2 1:00 Dahmer - Akta seryjnego mordercy 2:00 Edukacja seksualna Odcinek: 1 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 10 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 54 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 53 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 9 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 28 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 29 TVP ABC 05:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 3/39 - Piórko z ogona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 3 - Kisiu misiu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Smerfy - Ślub Papy Smerfa, odc. 39 (Papa?s wedding day); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Mama i ja - Sylwestrowy bal lalek; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Ferdynand Wspaniały - odc. 2/7 - W przestworzach; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 15 - Korale czarownicy; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 11 Afrykańskie safari - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu.; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Domisie - Urodziny Kubusia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Mój przyjaciel królik - Nowa przyjaciółka Balbiny, odc. 21 (Edweena's New Friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 5 - Z piratami nie ma żartów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Smerfy - Ślub Papy Smerfa, odc. 39 (Papa?s wedding day); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Reksio - Reksio marzyciel, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pszczółka Maja - Taniec pszczół, odc. 12 (Dances With Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 20; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 O czym one mówią - odc. 14; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Mama i ja - Sylwestrowy bal lalek; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Ferdynand Wspaniały - odc. 1/7 - Pierwsze kroki; serial animowany; reż.:Alina Kotowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 14 - Król kruków; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 11 Afrykańskie safari - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Kapciuszek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Domisie - Urodziny Kubusia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kangurek Hip-Hop - odc. 9 Niedźwiedź; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Mój przyjaciel królik - Największy wynalazek, odc. 14 (The greatest invention); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Smerfy - Kto nie marnuje temu smerfuje, odc. 31 (Waste not, Smurf not); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Reksio - Reksio poliglota, odc. 1; serial animowany; reż.:Lechosław Marszałek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Pszczółka Maja - Taniec pszczół, odc. 12 (Dances With Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 20; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 14; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 9; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Milly i Molly - odc 3/26 Po drugiej stronie góry (Milly, Molly ep. The Mountain); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Tata Lew - Biedak i pies, odc. 3 (Armer Hund mit Hund); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Jedyneczka na saneczkach - /Ferie odc. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Ferdynand Wspaniały - odc. 3/7 - Niebezpieczny nocleg; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 17 - Kozucha kłamczucha; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 20; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 14; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 5 Mydło wszystko umyje; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 A ja jestem - Krokodyl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Królewna Śmieszka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - Żabie łzy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Mój przyjaciel królik - Przyjaciele Perły, odc. 16 (Pearl's Pals); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Ciamajda smerfuje przyszłość, odc. 40 (Clumsy Smurfs the future); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio wychowawca, odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Gucio i butelka, odc. 2 (Willy's bottle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Smok, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tom and Keri - Good Night, odc. 20; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Tajna misja - Odc 3/24 Noc spadającej gwiazdy cz 3 (Mission Top Secret); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Kamienna tajemnica - Odc 1/13 (Kamienna tajemnica); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Szwecja (1990); reż.:Krzysztof Gruber; wyk.:Per Oscarsson, Do Brundin, Ivar Nilsson Carl, Jonas Stenberg, Attila Santa, Katarzyna Walter; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Duże dzieci - (64); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Las Story - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 9 Telefon - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Smerfy - Ciamajda smerfuje przyszłość, odc. 40 (Clumsy Smurfs the future); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:15 Kanclerz - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 ARTE w TVP Kultura - Siła kobiet (Women are heroes) 84'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.: Jr.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Uprowadzenie Agaty - txt. str. 777 76'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Agata Rosińska, Sławomir Fedorowicz, Janusz Rewiński, Marek Piwowski, Pola Raksa, Jacek Braciak, Anna Milewska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Niedziela z... Janem Englertem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 10 lat TVP Kultura - Podróż 30'; film TVP; reż.:Dariusz Glazer; wyk.:Gabriela Muskała, Maria Maj, Jacek Braciak, Sławomir Orzechowski, Agata Kulesza, Aleksandra Popławska, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Michał Michalski, Monika Buchowiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 10 lat TVP Kultura - Rosja - Polska - Elektryczka 17'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Cuske; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dolina Issy - txt. str. 777 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Maria Pakulnis, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Edward Dziewoński, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Jerzy Kamas, Jerzy Kryszak, Maciej Mazurkiewicz, Ewa Kuzyk-Florczak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Echo 18'; dramat; reż.:Marcin Filipowicz; wyk.:Marek Kalita, James Fordham; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kanclerz - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 ARTE w TVP Kultura - Siła kobiet (Women are heroes) 84'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.: Jr.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Latarnik 52'; film TVP; reż.:Zygmunt Skonieczny; wyk.:Józef Pieracki, Józef Osławski, Eugeniusz Wałaszek, Antoni Jurasz, Stanisław Michalski, Krystyna Tolewska, Sławomir Misiurewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Bożena Sztajkowska, Hanna Bedryńska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Wieczór kinomana - Diaz (DIAZ) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Rumunia (2012); reż.:Daniele Vicari; wyk.:Jennifer Ulrich, Orla Brady, Monica Barladeanu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Filmy, które zmieniły Amerykę - Nocny kowboj (Midnight Cowboy) 108'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:John Schlesinger; wyk.:John Voight, Dustin Hoffman, Brenda Vaccaro, Sylvia Miles; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Jazz noc - Irek Dudek Symfonicznie - Rawa Blues Festival 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Bella vista (The Bella vista) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, URUGWAJ (2012); reż.:Alicia Cano Menoni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Zaproszenie - Góra dziwnych zdarzeń Ślęża; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Widziane na Ziemi - Nowa Zelandia (Somewhere on the Earth / Nouvelle Zelande); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 3 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 3); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Przewodnik Historyczny Bogusława Wołoszańskiego - Magazyn śmierci cz. 1/2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bogusław Wołoszański; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Namibia cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (71) Macedonia "W stolicy"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Gdy świat się wali - odc. 3 "Powstanie Państwa Izrael" (Want the world collapses 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Listy z Reims; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Rudomino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Śledztwo w sprawie Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta; 16:9 14:15 Notacje - Halina Pechaty. Lwowskie historie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Spór o historię - Jak to z Krymem było; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Ex Libris - odc. 197; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Cycero - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Dulles - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Olgierd Budrewicz - Plan delta Holandia; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Wlodzimierz Borowik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 4 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 4); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Legenda 27 Wołyńskiej Dywizji Piechoty AK; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Wiśnicka, Andrzej Wyrozębski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wiadomości - 9.01.1990; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Gdy świat się wali - odc. 4 Indie Ghandiego (Want the world collapses 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Rosenbergowie cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Rosenbergowie cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Polski sen o bombie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia biznesmena w Azerbejdżanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta, Sławomir Piotrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Ruski miesiąc - Obywatel Władimir Putin; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Tędy przeszła historia - Wyborg. Utracone miasto (Wyborg. Utracone miasto odc.6) kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Uciekinier; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Tomasz Pawłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Co z tą Rosją?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Złote płyty zespołu Dwa Plus Jeden; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 KucinAlina - (13) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 5 - Ośmiorny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (645) Michał - Tatiana; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 8; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 14 "Ryzyko zawodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1095; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Paradoks - odc. 4* Tajemnica spowiedzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wokół klasztoru; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 1 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1111* - Następca Józefa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. IV, odc. 2) - Jak przetrwać w wielkim mieście?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 8; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (645) Michał - Tatiana; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Pięciu wspaniałych - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Rewolucja gazowa w kuchni - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 14 "Ryzyko zawodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Skarby prowincji. Świesz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Szpak na nartach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 574 Suknia ślubna; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (646) Etiopia - Monika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Przebacz - txt. str. 777 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Marek Stacharski; wyk.:Bartek Rurzyński, Gabriela Kownacka, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Sławomir Fugiel, Eryk Lubos, Janusz Chabior; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Marcin Daniec i jego hity; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 8; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Pięciu wspaniałych; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Szpak na nartach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 574 Suknia ślubna; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 14 "Ryzyko zawodowe"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (646) Etiopia - Monika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Przebacz 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Marek Stacharski; wyk.:Bartek Rurzyński, Gabriela Kownacka, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Sławomir Fugiel, Eryk Lubos, Janusz Chabior; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Swinging with Sinatra Jarek Wist & Krzysztof Herdzin Big Band; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:00 Humor w odcinkach - Rodzina Trendych - (9) Szanuj męża swego; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 33 Zanzibar - Stone Town (124) - AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wędzony twaróg - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (78) - Słoń domowy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Familiada - odc. 2036; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2013 odc. 2 (37rd International Circus Festival of Monte Carlo 2013) kraj prod.Monako (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szperacze.tv - (14); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - (1) Kochajmy sie mocno - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Życie to Kabaret - Łowcy śmiechu - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Życie to Kabaret - Zimowy show kabaretowy czyli Gwiazdy, żarty i śnieg (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Familiada - odc. 2037; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Humor w odcinkach - Rodzina Trendych - B jak Babki (3) cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - OPOLE 2014 - Folkowo & kabaretowo! (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - OPOLE 2014 - Folkowo & kabaretowo! (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole 2006 - Kabareton /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (79) - Poganiacz słoni - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 33 Zanzibar - Wyspa przypraw (125) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ziemniaki i dojrzewający ser - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Grzegorz Markowski (7); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Humor w odcinkach - Rodzina Trendych - B jak Babki (3) cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Ale numer - /14/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rolnik szuka żony - /4/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 81; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 01:15 Życie to Kabaret - Pojutrze - Kabaret Hrabi "Pojutrze" (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Karnawał z Europą - (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Woody Allen (1); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Sylwestrowe Variete - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Gra muzyka - (odc. 1); program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:24 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:35 INFObiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:42 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.tv 5:00 Muzyczna pobudka 9:00 Music 4fun 13:00 Chcesz-masz 14:00 Music Shaker 16:00 Music Express 18:00 Party Maker 2:00 Polskanocka TV.Disco 5:00 Poranek disco 8:00 Disco życzenia 10:00 Disco lista 12:00 Przeboje disco 14:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Przeboje disco 18:00 Disco lista 20:00 Przeboje disco 22:00 Gorące disco 2:00 Przeboje disco VOX Music TV 00:00 W Rytmie Nocy 08:00 Osiem Osiemdziesiąt 09:00 Dziewięć Dziewięćdziesiąt 10:00 Best Lista Top 20 VOX Music TV 11:00 To Był Rok 12:00 W Rytmie Hitów 15:00 W Rytmie Hitów 17:00 Best Lista Top 20 VOX Music TV 18:00 Video Mix - Marek Sierocki 19:00 W Rytmie Hitów 20:00 W Rytmie Disco 21:00 Teraz Polska 22:00 Disco HOT 23:00 W Rytmie Nocy